A Phantom's Fury: A Short Story
by jurrassicfox
Summary: She gazed at the moon for who knows how long, until Espier returned. She had a worried look on her face...


**_A Phantom's Fury: A Short Story_**

 **Chapter** **One- Silver**

Silver was starting school. It was her first year in this part of the Dark Realm, and she was already beginning to question this place. The school was dirty and the wallpapers torn. The floors creaked and picture hung sideways. She walked into the first classroom where the teachers would be introducing themselves. Before walking in she stopped at the door to listen. The habit of eavesdropping was given to her during childhood. Where she walked in a room blindly and was blamed for an action she didn't do. She listened closely. "WHERE'S THE LAST STUDENT?!" screamed an angry voice. _Oops, I'm in trouble already,_ she thought. She walked in, her head low. "ABOUT TIME!" screamed the angry voice once again. She sat at a desk at random. When she looked up to the front of the room, there were two teachers standing. One with a horrifying snarl on her face and the other wincing every time the first one yelled. "OKAY, LISTEN UP YOU RATS!" screamed the first one. "I'M MS. FANG AND THIS HERE NEXT TO ME IS MS. ESPIER!" yelled Ms. Fang. _Gosh._ _I can tell she has quite the additude already_ , Silver thought. Silver zoned out until Ms. Fang yelled, "THESE ARE THE ADVANCED STUDENTS, WHOM WILL BE JOINING MY CLASS!" she yelled. "FLAME, CLAW, VENOM, AND NIGHT WILL BE JOINING ME!" she yell-said. _Thank the realms I didn't get her!_ "ESPIER, TAKE THE OTHER TWO!" yelled Ms. Fang. "Of course..." she sorta whispered, shrinking back. "COME ON BRATS! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A QUICK TOUR!" screamed Ms. Fang. We went on , she screaming room names. But at one dark room with a single desk in it she stopped and smirked. "This, children, " she said, "is where we punish bad little monsters who think they're in charge." Everyone in the group except Flame shrank down. Flame stood proudly, with his head high, and at this Ms. Fang frowned. "OFF TO THE CLASSROOMS!" she screamed, and whirled around heading torwards a room with the other group at her tail. Ms. Espier let out a sigh and relaxed. Silver couldn't tell she was tense earlier. They silently walked back to thier classroom. When Target and and I sat, Ms. Espier said, "Okay guys, we, in this class, are going to work on our power." When we just looked at her silently she said, "Every animal monster has a unique talent of their own, example," she hiss and spit a black venom at the other side of the room. The venom hit the wall sizzling and left a small hole behind. "Follow me," she said walking torwards the door. Ms. Espier took us to the Mortal Realm. We hid in some bushes and I whispered, "What exactly are we doing?" She looked at me. "Good question," she said. "We are going to scare some mortal animals. Suddenly she jumped out of the bushes and hissed at some animal, spreading her wings wide and bearing her fangs. He whimpered and ran with a yelp. Ms. Espier smiled and said, " always works." She crawled back in the bush and said, "your turn." I looked at her. "Okay." I waited patiently for someone to come over. Then I recognized a mortal I used to hang out with. I smirked, remembering old times. I jumped out of the bush and hissed, snapping my jaws. She looked at me, but before she could recognize me, I took an old water bottle out of the bush and hurled it at her. It snapped open and spilled on her. She screamed and ran around like a headless chicken. She must of thouht it was throw-up because she kept screaming, "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" finally she disapeared into the distance still screaming. Ms. Espier jumped out of the bush and said, "That was amazing! " Suddenly her face was concerned. "We should probably get back." Seeing the concern, I just nodded and said, "Okay," and we were off.

 **Chapter Two- Flame** _Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh ugh UGH._ "Spending the entire day with annoying classmates and a screaming lunatic was horrible. Finally Flame had had enough. " EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!" he yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him. Flame just held his head high with a face of disaproval. "YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE HERE!" screamed Ms. Fang. "I KNOW I'M JUST TIRED OF HEARING ALL THIS LOUDNESS!" Flame yelled back. Ms. Fang hissed. He stormed out the door, accidently running into Ms. Espier and Silver. "I WANT A SCHOOL TRANSFER!" Flame screamed over his shoulder. "FINE!" yelled Ms. Fang back. He was so annoyed he wasn't looking where he was going. He slipped and fell into some sort of green-looking slime. He growled and pulled himself out. He climed a small cliff and was looking out on the town when he noticed something on his paw. Something _purple._ He examined it and turned his paw this way and that. He tried getting it off, but it seemed to be a color in his fur. And the color were slowly crawling up his leg. The dark-purple began to mix with a black. Until all but his head was purple and black. He hissed. He tried everything to get the color off. He even jumped in a river. Nothing. Nothing worked. So he decided to go back. Back to torture. Back to school. He walked all the way there. He opened the door and heard noise from the cafeteria. _Lunch time,_ he thought. He barged in the cafeteria. Everyone looked at him. Not just because the disturbance he caused earlier, but also his new color. He glared at his fellow classmates as he walked by, and sat at a table alone in the corner. Things went back to normal after he sat down. People went back to chatting and all seemed well. Until lunch was over that is. When luch was over he had to go back to "class". He did so, though not happy about it. He often would object to what Ms. Fang would say until she couldn't deal with him anymore. She grabbed him and dragged him to the room with a single desk. She smirked again and threw him in the room, locking the door. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" she yelled on the other side of the door. Next to the door outside, there was a little "click" noise. Then a hissing sound inside the room. A green smoke was coming in through one of the vents. He looked around for a way out and spotted the window. _You are not so smart, Ms. Fang._ ,he thought before he smashed it open with a piece of wood from off of the floor. He leaped out of the window and fell. Then he got up and ran. Ran up the hillside, and into the forest. He could hide there. Just for a little bit, though.

 **Chapter Three- Silver** After Ms. Espier had taken us back. She had looked at some papers and dismissed the class for lunch. But before I could walk out he door she had called me and I had went over to her. "I want to show you something. We walked down the hallways to the door and we went out into the woods a little bit to a cliff. The moon was was still high and from my view, it looked gorgeous. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked Ms. Espier. "It truly is," said I still gazing at the forest before us. "Do you know of any profecies?" "No," I replied. I think you are part of one," she said. I looked at her, curious. "That you will save thisnworld and ridmit of phantoms." she sighed. I smiled. "I really wish I was part of something great, but, no," I said. "EEESSSPPPPPIIIIIEEERRRRRR!" screamed a familiar voice in the distance. _Ms Fang._ ,I thought. Ms. Espier sighed and said, "Wait here." I sat and gazed at the moon for who knows how long until she returned. When she came back, she had a sad look on her face and she said, "Ms. Fang would like to see you." I got up and, instead of walking, flew to the school building. She said, "I'll be out here..." at Ms. Fangs office door. I walked in curiously and took a seat in front of Ms. Fang. "You the girl?" she asked, this time not yelling. "I guess?" I said, not completley sure what she was asking. "Come with me," she said. So I followed her to the room with a single desk. But it had changed. the window was now boarded up, and a piece of the floor was missing. "Go in the room," she said. Not completely sure if this was a trap or not, I stepped into the room. Suddenly the door behing me was slammed shut. I screeched and banged on the door screaming, "Help me please!" The only respond I got was a click, and a hiss.

 **Chapter Four- Flame** I had spent a couple hours in the forest, when I realized I was bored. I wanted to fight that jerk of a teacher. So I got up and was moving back the way I had come. I had burst through the school door snarling when i heard screaming from upstairs. I quickly ran up and saw Ms. Fang at the smoke room door. _Silver is in there,_ I thought. _I have to get her out._ I jumped to action, pushing Ms. Fang put of the way and unlocking the door. I ran in and grabbed Silver and was dragging her out when I slipped in something. Something slimy. Something green. It was he goop that had turned me purple and black. And it had got on the floor somehow. Ms. Espier swooped in to attack me. But I was focused on something else. At that moment, my mind changed. All I could think about was destruction. I hissed at Ms. Espier and slashed her wing with a claw, dropping Silver on the ground. _Good idea,_ I thought. I picked up Silver and threw her body at Ms. Espier. She screeched, being knocked off balance. But then it was as if Silver was still alive, because her jaw snapped close on Ms. Espier's leg. a voice in the room echoed, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me." I knew Silver's spirit would finish Espier off for me, so I left the room and closed the door behind me. I wanted to fight Fang. She wasn't at the door where i had left her, though. A note on the floor said, "Meet me at Sapphire Cliff." I growled. But I went. And when I got there, a horrible black and purple creature was there. "Hi, _kid_. Ready to finish what we started?" I launched myself at her and clawed her back. There was no time for talk. She roared in pain and shook me off. I fell on the gorund and she picked me up and threw me in the air. I was able to spread my wings and right myself. I snarled and flew down, picking Fang up a little bit and flying. She tried to scratch one of my eyes but missed. I dropped her on the ground with a hiss. She got up quickly and tried to grab me while I was still in the air. She missed and I had the advantage again. I went to strike but she shoved me and I fell on the ground with a thud. I was not going to lose to this creature. I shoved her back as hard as I could. she stumbled a little bit. She was just on the edge of the cliff when the rocks beneath her began to tumble. She fell into the mists and disapeared. I hadn't noticed it, but Espier was somehow still alive and had been fighting much higher up with Silver's spirit. Espier took one claw and scratched the side of Silver's face she, too, fell into the mists. But then there was sudden light. A light so bright. That he hissed. An burning acid feeling had gone throughout him. And then nothing. when he opened his eyes, Espier wasn't a horrid black and gray, but a vibrant green and blue. I was back to my normal colors, and the setting had changed. There were trees and leaves, with a great beautiful ocean. And silver with Fang standing next to her. Except fang wasn't purple or black either. Fang was yellow and red.

 **Chapter Five- Silver** Fang and I had fallen to the light realm, and we had brought Espier and Flame with us. Here evil would leave you. Here, there was no dark. "Hello. Welcome to the Light Realm." said Fang, or so her real name was Gallant. "Would you like a cold beverage?" "What the heck just happened?" asked Flame. "We have brought you to the light realm," said I. "Here no one can have evil inside them. Not even me." finished Gallant. "And I expect to stay here and live peacefully." she added. "So do I," I said. I smiled. "So do I."


End file.
